Dirty talk is hotter in another language!
by SageK
Summary: Will and Emma...sex and Spanish...a response for a prompt on the Glee Kink Meme!


They had already made love once that night and Emma found that she didn't mind lying there, hot skin to hot skin, sweaty limbs tangled, sharing leisurely kisses as their heart rates slowed back to normal. Normally, sweat was something she tried to avoid and on the occasions when that didn't happen, scalding hot showers (plural) and vigorous scrubbing were required.

But right now, all she wanted was to stay close to Will, kiss him, touch him…maybe get a little more messy.

Supporting himself atop her, Will kissed her neck as she giggled at the thought, causing him to look up from his ministrations and smooth her tangled hair back from her eyes. "What?" he asked, his nose brushing hers before he veered off, laying a trail of kisses toward her ear.

She smiled happily and ran a hand down and up the strong muscles of his back, coming to rest in the short hair on the back of his head. "Just thinking," she murmured happily, enjoying the feel of his teeth and tongue on the tender skin below her ear. "Being a bit of a mess isn't so bad, after all."

Grinning against her skin, he breathed into her ear, "You're beautiful, Em. Tan hermosa, mi amor…."

A shudder ran through her and her legs tightened around his hips voluntarily. "I have no idea what you just said, but I liked it."

Now it was Will's turn to laugh, a deep throaty chuckle that Emma could feel as his chest reverberated against her own. Then he propped himself up on one elbow, the fingers of his other hand playing across the skin of her neck. "Su piel es como la crema. Sólo quiero lamer."

His tongue and lips replaced his fingers and he progressed slowly down her body. As he spoke his breath blew over damp skin, making her shiver. "Me encanta tu pechos. Perfecto pequeños pezones, rogando por un beso…"

All she caught from that was perfect, before he latched onto one pink nipple, alternating pressure with swirling his tongue around it. Still sensitive from their first go round, she gasped, arching up and pushing harder against his mouth. "Voy a tocarte, en todo," he growled into her chest, mouthing his way to the other, previously ignored breast.

She heard a gasping, keening sound and it took her a moment to realize it was coming from her own mouth. Her nails scraped lightly over Will's shoulders, through his hair, down his back as she wrapped her legs around him, pulling him down to try and get some friction where she most wanted it.

He nipped at her ribs, pausing when he reached her naval to place a tender kiss there. "Botón más linda del vientre…."

His fingers danced along the point where thigh met pelvis, followed immediately with his mouth. One hand slid around her hip to grip her bottom, while the other stroked her intimately, touching wet, sensitive flesh with his fingers. He slipped his tongue over her in an intimate caress, and she jerked and whimpered. Looking up, he breathed, "Mi Emma, tan dulce, caliente y húmedo…."

He leaned into her again, tasting her, stroking her, and she dropped back her head and gave a long, sobbing cry of pleasure, tilting her hips forward to allow him better access. He lifted a hand and slid one finger, then two, into her tight, wet body, thrusting gently while he caressed her with his tongue, still speaking against her skin. He made love to her that way her very slowly, letting her need build, teasing her until her hands gripped his hair tightly and her spine arched and she cried out to the blue vault of sky overhead.

"Please," she whispered at last, gasping for breath. "Please, Will, please."

Her body gripped his fingers in hard, long spasms as she climaxed, sobbing and shaking and crying out his name. She didn't know how long she shuddered and shook under his hands and mouth, riding out waves of pleasure, but when she came back down to herself, Will was there, stroking her sides, kissing her inner thigh and murmuring nonsense words.

She tugged at him with weak, sated arms, drawing him back up her body to seek out his mouth hungrily. She could feel him, hot, hard and ready, pushing against her belly and was surprised when he spoke, voice soft against her ear. "So, Em, you speak French, right?"

With a laugh, she pushed his chest, rolling them over so that she could sit astride his hips. Looking down at his smiling face, she placed her hands on his damp, furry chest and leaned forward so that they were nose to nose. "Oui," she breathed, capturing his mouth in a kiss.

Talking dirty sounded so much nicer in another language……


End file.
